


Manipulation des foules

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Canon Related, Community: 31_jours, F/F, Female Homosexuality
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout est affaire de sauvetage des apparences, quitte à manipuler celles-ci jusqu'à créer un rideau de fumée assez épais pour que tous n'y voient que du feu. Il faut croire que ça a bien fonctionné.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manipulation des foules

**Author's Note:**

> **Jour/Thème** : 1er février – Shôjo ai / femslash  
>  **Disclaimer** : Masami Kurumada  
>  **Note** : voyez ça comme une (très) libre réinterprétation de l’épisode 16. A noter que j'ai néanmoins choisi d'utiliser les couleurs de cheveux du manga.

Les rumeurs allaient bon train. L’expression faisait toujours beaucoup rire Marine, qui ne pouvait s’empêcher de visualiser un véritable train traversant toutes vapeurs hurlantes le Sanctuaire, bondé de gens qui devaient crier pour s’entendre les uns les autres, les secrets qu’ils étaient censés chuchoter alors jetés en pâture à qui en était avide, à savoir à peu près tout le monde. Mais tandis que l’Aigle s’amusait de cette situation, Shaina, elle, s’en agaçait.

« N’ont-ils donc rien de mieux à faire que de consacrer tout leur temps à cancaner à notre sujet ?

— Laisse-les dire, temporisait Marine. Ils finiront bien par se lasser. »

L’Ophiucius n’était pas convaincue néanmoins, d’autant que les jours puis les mois qui passaient tendaient à donner tort à la Japonaise. Alors, Shaina redoublait d’efforts. Et bientôt, ce furent d’autres murmures qui commencèrent à s’élever :

« Vous avez vu ? Comme elle a corrigé le chevalier de l’Aigle lors de la séance d’entraînement ?

— Oui ! Cette fois, j’ai vraiment cru qu’elle allait la tuer, heureusement que le chevalier du Lion est intervenu…

— D’ailleurs, à ce sujet, vous ne trouvez pas ça louche ? Je veux dire, qu’un chevalier d’or se préoccupe ainsi du sort d’un membre de la caste inférieure, c’est tout de même “étonnant”.

— Ça voudrait dire que…

— Quel scandale ! »

 

* * *

 

Marine réprima un haut-le-corps lorsque son amante enroula son bras un peu trop passionnément autour de ses côtes.

« Excuse-moi, fit l’Ophiucius de sa voix rocailleuse. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal.

— Ça va aller. »

Avec un soupir, l’Aigle se laissa aller contre elle, au milieu des draps froissés.

« Mais tu n’y es pas allée de main morte, cette fois !

— Nous n’aurons bientôt plus besoin de jouer cette mascarade : aujourd’hui, j’ai surpris mon apprenti en train de confier à ses camarades que je te détestais tellement que dorénavant, je ne t’adresserai plus la parole et refuserai que tu paraisses en ma présence !

— A ce point-là ? Mais qu’as-tu donc été lui raconter ?

— Que des étrangers dans ton genre n’avaient rien à faire sur les terres du Sanctuaire.

— C’est un peu gros de ta part, tu ne trouves pas ? Toi, l’Italienne… »

Cette dernière éclata de rire tandis que l’autre femme, esquissant un sourire, posait ses lèvres à la base de son cou, entre deux mèches brunes secouées par l’hilarité.

« En attendant, notre stratégie fonctionne et je ne serai plus obligée de te faire du mal, murmura Shaina, redessinant d’un index délicat un hématome au sommet de l’épaule de l’Aigle.

— Qui te dit que nous n’allons pas le regretter ?

— Tu serais donc de ces femmes qui aiment la douleur ? »

Marine se redressa pour surplomber l’Ophiucius qui la contemplait, l’air soudain étonné.

« Non, plutôt de celles qui ont soif de revanche.

— Oh, je vois : et tentatrice avec ça.

— Tu n’as pas idée. »

Alors qu’elle l’embrassait, la Japonaise sentit vaciller la maîtrise d’elle-même qu’elle s’efforçait pourtant de toujours afficher : les mains de l’Italienne s’étaient refermées sur ses seins dont les pointes durcissaient au contact des paumes fraîches.

« Nous devrions être parties depuis longtemps déjà, chuchota-t-elle tout contre les lèvres de Shaina qui fit la moue.

— Aiolia n’est pas prêt de rentrer, tu sais.

— C’est vrai mais nous ne devrions pas abuser. Il est déjà gentil de nous prêter ses appartements privés en pleine journée, inutile qu’il nous y trouve encore en début de soirée.

— Hum… Tu n’as pas tout à fait tort. D’ailleurs, à ce sujet, remercie-le pour moi : il est vraiment parfait dans son rôle ! »

Marine, qui avait commencé à renfiler ses vêtements, hocha la tête :

« Je n’y manquerai pas.

—… Mais dis-lui tout de même une chose.

— A savoir ?

— Qu’il n’est pas obligé, non plus, de te reluquer les fesses devant tout le monde ! »


End file.
